Suck
by Izzanami
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a gift for InuYasha's birthday, and Kagome isn't going to like it. Two shot - part two: Sessh/Inu, Kags bashing, Yaoi, angst, warning inside.


Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

I only own the smutty thoughts that float around in my pervert head, and you must be one too if your read my shit.

**Warning**: **Kagome Bashing!Inucest!** This is part one of a two shot, InuYasha will be OOC, he's supposed to be, this story wouldn't be fun if he wasn't. The first part of this story I wrote for my husband, he likes to tease me about my stories, so I told him I'd give him a yuri to read, but he wasn't interested in that, he wanted to read het, and he wanted to read something I wrote, so I was resolved to write a het. I'm trying to drag him down here with us in the smut. Anyhow, I got this idea last night, and decided this would be the story I'd write for him. Originally it was not going to be Yaoi, but when I finished the first part I thought of the perfect opportunity to make the second part Inucest….Yay for pretty dog demons getting it on. The following story codes cover both parts. Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Humiliation, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Spank, Yaoi. If you flame me for bashing Kags I'll write you in as a character in one of my other Inucest stories and let Sesshy spank you!

Thank you to all my readers, and all of you that read and review my other Inusmut, you guys make my day.

Suck

Part One: Punishment for the Bitch

A Two Shot By Izzanami

Part one is for my husband

"Thank you Sesshou-niisan" InuYasha turned to his brother, a devious smile gracing his still childlike features. His smile grew as he watched the Miko's expression. Kagome had just woken, panic marred her features as she realized that the leash she had kept on InuYasha for over seven years was now around her own neck. After her constant abuse of the Hanyou through her misuse of the beads of subjugation she knew this turn of events would not fare well for her.

InuYasha remembered fondly his elder brother waking him in the night while his comrades slept peacefully in their hut in the village. His brother had been the only one to remember his birthday, and he had quite a present for his baby brother. Sesshoumaru had simply told him to follow, that he had something for him. "Come Otouto, I have a surprise for you."

The red-clad InuHanyou had followed his elder brother to the hut of a Youkai sorceress, she didn't hesitate in making known that her task was to remove the accursed rosary from his neck. He almost lost all his breath as the knowledge hit him all at once…he would be…free! His brother placed his hand on InuYasha's shoulder as he watched the sorceress slowly remove the beads, at the same time InuYasha held his breath while the sorceresses Ki wrestled with the spiritual essence of Kagome still tying to keep the bead bound to him. "Son of Inu no Taisho, brother of This Sesshoumaru will not be subjugated by a ningen woman child. Otouto, your days as a slave are over."

It wasn't a surprise that his brother had done this for him, although they were not the best of friends, they had since put their feud behind them six years before, right after Naraku's death. InuYasha appreciated his brother more than he had even when they had first ended their feud, and the happiness of having a real brother filled him. He was grateful, it had become clear as time went on that he would be alone again, and knowing Sesshoumaru would still be there was a small comfort.

InuYasha sighed with relief as he heard the beads hit the floor, he had yearned for the removal of the rosary for such a long time. He had asked Kagome more times than he could count for her to remove the beads, yet the Miko always refused, simply stating that it was her only method of 'keeping him in line." Kaede had tried to remove them, but Kagome's spiritual power had changed them, and they belonged only to her now, making it impossible for any Miko other than Kagome to remove them.

There was one point after her arrival through the well that the beads were gone, and InuYasha had tasted freedom, savored it for moments that were far too short. In the end she deceived him, and again placed the rosary upon his neck. It had been a cruel trick; as they lay next to each other on the soft grass alone talking, she told him in a coquettish voice to sit up and close his eyes, that she 'had something nice for him', and placed the rosary back around his neck. He still remembered so clearly how he had felt that day; his heart fluttered and raced, his lonely heart aching in anticipation, believing he was about to be gifted with a kiss… but that was not to be, it was not a kiss, but the beads.

When he expressed his disappointment over the 'nice' something that she had given him she accused him of thinking it was something perverted. Perverted?! He didn't understand why she would think that his hope, his longing to express how he felt for her physically, even if it was only a kiss was 'something perverted'. Although he would have cherished the experience, the opportunity to whisper words of love and adoration in her ear as he held her delicate frame in his arms, deeply kissing her, slowly making love to her, speaking to her with his body of how he loved her, his eyes telling her of things that could never be expressed in words… a kiss, a simple kiss was all he had hoped for that day, just one sweet kiss.

For InuYasha that moment had marked the end, the end of his heart being filled with her warmth, the end of his dreams for a life with her, the end of his love for her, love that had grown in his very heart and soul. After that day lying on the grass in the breeze with her what he had once felt began to slowly die. He had even shed tears on that day, once he was alone at night, safe in his tree while the others slept. He cried, cried for his broken heart, cried for his lonely soul, he cried because he had been thrust back into the icy reality which he had lived with for so long, _'a Hanyou is meant to be alone.'_

Although he was enjoying the idea of punishing the Miko, the truth was that far more than angering him, her use of the beads and vehement refusal to remove them hurt him. It broke his already damaged heart that the woman he had once loved, that he had protected again and again with his life thought so little of him that she believed he needed to be bound to such a thing. Even if her reason had been strictly because she loved the control, which he surmised it was, it still hurt. Maybe more, because to him that meant she never loved him, no one could treat someone they loved in such a way only to satisfy their own sinister longing for control. And though his love for her was now gone, the hurt was not, it would always be there, just like all the hurt he had suffered. He had suffered it all when he allowed people to come inside the walls he had built around himself, who had he been fooling he wondered._ 'a Hanyou is meant to be alone.'_

The power he now wielded over Kagome and what he could force upon her now had nothing to do with love. This was about dominance, vengeance, and power, the same things those damn beads were about when they hung about this neck. If he received any physical pleasure from this, which he undoubtedly would, that would be just secondary .

Kagome ran over to InuYasha, as she watched the sorceress that had just sent the beads flying to her neck leave. "What… how, why is this on me?" She pleaded.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to say, sensing this Sesshoumaru spoke for him. "This is my baby brother's birthday gift, you do know he turned two hundred and seven yesterday?" He raised a brow as he watched her mouth open and close obviously attempting to find an excuse for forgetting. "This, little Miko, was my gift for InuYasha, no son of Inu no Taisho should be wearing such an abomination, and you a ningen, should not control Youkai, certainly not one as powerful as my brother. The rosary is now upon you, and it does something very different than what it did to him, InuYasha has already chosen a fitting word to activate the spell… but you will soon see for yourself. Now follow."

She was afraid not to do what Sesshoumaru said, she toyed with her pajama top, obviously uncomfortable to be seen in her night clothes as she apprehensively followed the brothers farther into the forest near the village. After several minutes they reached a small clearing in the trees, Sesshoumaru surveyed the area before he stopped. "InuYasha, I think this is a fine place for you to try out your gift."

InuYasha smiled, he was eager to show her what it was like to be under another's power. He leaned casually against the tree nearest to him as his brother informed Kagome of what the beads now did.

"Little Miko, when my dear brother says "Suck" the spell on those beads will cause you to fall to you knees and suck the cock nearest to your mouth. Any instruction he gives you during the act you will be compelled to carry out. If you perhaps are servicing someone other than InuYasha you will be compelled to follow their instructions." Sesshoumaru smiled, something he rarely did, yet he was extremely proud of himself for coming up with this gift.

Kagome looked to InuYasha. "InuYasha, you can't be seriously considering doing this to me…"

InuYasha remained silent as he took her hands and pulled her closer to the tree he was standing next to, he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "What I'm seriously considering doing is cuming hard when you put that pretty mouth of yours around my cock." He smirked deviously as the new word of subjugation chosen by him fell from his lips… "SUCK!"

Without her consent, Kagome's legs folded under her and left her kneeling before InuYasha, her mouth fell slack ready for the taking. He stared down at her, vengeance, and wanton, carnal desire his fuel. He licked his lips in anticipation as he untied his hakama and fundoshi, letting them both drop to the ground. Her eyes widened, as his member was freed from his clothing, it was huge, the girth far too large to fit her small hand around, the length far too long to fit in just her mouth. She cursed herself, she just had to have abused a dog demon for years; he may only have been a Hanyou but he certainly had inherited the legendary generously endowed cock of a pure InuYoukai.

Sesshoumaru laughed as he watched her expression, "So Miko, I guess from your expression that you have never seen the cock of an InuYoukai? I suppose you never thought of such an enormous thing when you dreamed of my baby brothers length within you. I should think it will be within you soon, just not in the place you had always hoped for."

Kagome tried to move away as InuYasha waved the hardened shaft in front of her mockingly. He moaned softly as he let the tip of his throbbing member graze her bottom lip ever so slightly, his essence shimmered on the soft pink skin as he pulled away for a moment before moving in to rub himself against her lips more. He teased himself, lightly painting her lips with precum as it dripped from his tip. "Suck me Kagome, suck me." He whispered.

She tried to fight it, but her head moved forward and her virgin lips wrapped around the hardened flesh she had dreamed of feeling inside of her. She shivered as the taste of salty precum and sweet half demon met her tongue. Her eyes were free to look up, and they did, only to see the man she had treated as a slave for years lean back against the tree behind him, his head lolling to the side.

She stayed still for a moment not sure of what to do when she heard his cold instructions. "Move!" He fisted his hands into her hair, pushing her towards his warm body, impaling her mouth further around his throbbing manhood. She choked, never having had something so large in her mouth, never having tasted something like this. And although he was abusing her tiny lips, thrusting into her throat, filling her mouth beyond what it could take, she felt wetness and warmth pool between her legs.

He continued pushing her head back and forth, pulling her back by her hair, then roughly thrusting her head forward, moving her lips down over himself, and all the way back up. She did as he instructed and swirled her tongue over the sensitive head which had now escaped fully from it's shroud, then skated down along his length, flicking back and forth as she made her way back up to the head. InuYasha moaned loudly as the tip of her tongue spiraled around the head, finally finding it's way up to dip into the tiny slit pooling with precum in the head of his cock. He had to say that this spell was very effective, she did everything he told her to, and exactly how he demanded.

"Oh Kamisama… suck me, don't stop!" It was beginning to be quite difficult, he was thrusting into her mouth, as if it was a whores cunt, and she could hardly keep from gagging on the salty sweet shaft that penetrated her mouth. She pulled her head back slowly sucking as hard as she could, pressing her tongue tightly against the vein on the underside of his shaft as her lips slid from the base to his tip, only to delve back down with vigor so she could do it all over again. One of her hands traveled up to toy with the tightened sacs below the hard shaft in her mouth, while the other traveled down into her pants, between her legs. Slender fingers made their way past soft, wet curls, and folds swollen skin to rub the tiny bud slick with her honey.

She whined as se felt InuYasha catch the crook of her arm with his foot, and pull her hand away. "This isn't for you." He admonished before his voice fell back into commanding her movements. He moaned, and whimpered at the feeling of the wet warmth that enveloped him, he had been so good, such a gentleman never attempting to receive pleasure like this, in two hundred years he had never experienced such a thing, but he thought he was going to be quite addicted.

He panted his orders at her through gritted teeth and ragged breath, her tongue slid across the hardened flesh, flicking back and forth, and up and down the sensitive underside. His back arched as her teeth scrapped gently across him on the way up, and her tongue circled over his cock on the way down.

It was becoming to hard to take his entire length, her throat was filled with each thrust, and she couldn't believe she hadn't gagged on it's enormity. She whimpered at the unrelenting shaft that continuously stretched her throat, and overly sensitized little nub of her clit that begged to be stroked.

He felt her wrap her hand around the base of his shaft in an attempt to keep from having to take him so far into her throat. He swatted he hand away, coyly admonishing her attempt to give herself some relief. "No cheating Kagome, I'll know if you are." As if to punish her he began moving her head faster over his hard, throbbing flesh, her face pressing into soft silver white curls each time her head was shoved down. His pelvis meet her lips as he thrust into her, relishing the feeling of her throat contracting around the head. He could feel his release nearing as he slammed his cock into her mouth over and over again. Her throat was so tight and it squeezed him deliciously every time he plundered it's wet, hot depths.

He could feel his whole body stiffen as his orgasm began to wash over him. It was like fire blazing through his veins, electricity, warm and tingling was driving over his entire body, starting at his cock, and rolling over all of his skin. He threw his head back, moaning loudly and he came hard in her mouth, he held her head with both hands pressing it to his body as his hips jerked with tiny thrusts. Her throat squeezed in it's attempts to push him out, which only served to milk every drop of his seed from within his shaft.

He leaned against the tree for a moment breathing hard, he was in of awe of this pleasure, he had never known such things existed. He pulled his softening length from the Miko, leaving a drop of cum on her lips. She ran the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping cum from her lips, and saliva from her chin, as she kneeled on the ground, her hands on her thighs and her head leaning forward as she attempted to catch her breath.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger brother as he watched him redress himself, his eyes were still glazed from his orgasm, and pink blush was sprinkled across his cheeks. InuYasha turned to his brother. "That was the best birthday present I ever got, I have to give you something in return. Why don't take a turn with her."

Sesshoumaru stood quietly for a moment, his chin rested on his hand, he looked at InuYasha raising an elegant brow. "I think I'd rather take something else."

tbc……

AN: I wonder what Sesshy wants to take….hmmmm. As I said before this was going to be a two shot with no Yaoi, but where's the fun in that, I got to the end, and was writing and it just seemed to me that the natural way to go would be with a fine Sesshy/Inu lemon for the second part. And I know all of you would like that much, much better. So I can't wait to hear what my husband thinks of this, I'll let you guys know what he said in the next part. If you're interested an update for "Osuwari" is on it's way, it will be up before the end of the weekend, and it's good and citrusy. To Mend a Broken Heart will be there soon, along with the Broken. I'm already deep into Otouto & Aniki so it shouldn't take me four weeks to update this time.

Sake and ice cream for all of you


End file.
